


Follow in my footsteps (step by step)

by From_Dusk_to_Dawn



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: AU, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/F, Wedding, reluctant dance partners
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-09
Updated: 2015-10-09
Packaged: 2018-04-25 12:57:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4961497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/From_Dusk_to_Dawn/pseuds/From_Dusk_to_Dawn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Laura thinks Carmilla's a jerk, but she's a jerk who knows how to dance.  And Laura really doesn't want to look like an idiot at her ex's wedding.  Cue Carmilla the reluctant dance tutor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Follow in my footsteps (step by step)

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally going to be a fluffy one-shot that I wrote to stave off post-finale feelings. And then it got away from me and became this monstrosity. Hollstein just refused to cooperate.
> 
> Shoutout to figurativelycaring for pushing me to finish it.
> 
> Title from Anastasia.

 

 

“No.”  Carmilla didn’t glance up from where her nose was buried in a book.

 

“But--”

 

“ _No_.”  Carmilla turned the page, completely unfazed.

 

Laf stared at her, exasperated.  Carmilla continued to ignore them.

 

“Fine.  I’m calling in that favor.”

 

Carmilla’s head snapped up.

 

“You’re calling that in for _this_?”

 

Laf nodded.  “Desperate times Karnstein.”

 

“What does she have over you?”

 

Laf gave her a halfhearted glare.  “Can’t people just want to help their friends anymore?”

 

Carmilla just raised an eyebrow.

 

Laf huffed.

 

“Fine.  Not me.  Perry owes her a favor.”

 

Carmilla coughed in a way that sounded suspiciously like _whipped_ , but Laf ignored it.

 

“So?”

 

Carmilla sighed.  “I don’t have a choice, do I?  Fine.  Tell her I’ll do it.”

 

“ _Awesome_.  I’ll call her right now.”

 

 

__________________

 

Laura scowled, crossing her arms.

 

Carmilla was late.  Of course she was.

 

Laura had never really liked Laf’s friend.  She was rude to absolutely everyone, probably because she knew how hot she was and took advantage.  Being hot didn’t give her license to be such a jerk.

 

But she was desperate.  And when Laf mentioned that Carmilla had taken years of ballroom dancing as a kid...well.  Desperate times, right?  Laura supposed she could put up with Carmilla for a few hours to save herself from a whole night of humiliation.

 

When she finally caught sight of Carmilla, she let out an exasperated sigh.

 

“Finally!  You took your sweet time.”

 

Carmilla didn’t even have the decency to look ashamed.  She merely raised an eyebrow and shot back a sarcastic, “at your service princess.”

 

Laura bit back a grumpy retort.  She needed Carmilla’s help for a few hours.  It wouldn’t do to piss her off.  At least this early on.  She still wasn’t convinced that Carmilla wouldn’t walk out when she realized how hopeless Laura was at this.

 

“So why did you ask me to meet you here?”

 

Carmilla didn’t answer, shoving a hand into her pocket and extracting a key.  Laura’s eyebrows shot up.  This area was fancy.  Far too fancy for broke 20-somethings.  What was Carmilla doing with a key?

 

Carmilla caught her expression and rolled her eyes.

 

“Relax cupcake.  I didn’t steal it if that’s what you’re thinking.”

 

“I wasn’t thinking that.”

 

That was exactly what she’d been thinking.  But she was willing to give Carmilla the benefit of the doubt.

 

Carmilla gave a rough grunt as she pushed the door open.  She walked in, leaving Laura to scramble after her so as not to be locked out.

 

The apartment was old, something regal seeping into the very veins of the architecture.

 

Carmilla eyed Laura’s sneakers.

 

“Take off your shoes.”

 

Laura shot her a surprised look, even as she reached down to untie them.  “I didn’t take you for someone who cared about that sort of thing.”

 

Carmilla gave a shrug.  “I don’t.  But it’ll be easier to dance in socks than sneakers.”

 

Carmilla disappeared down the hallway, long, black hair swishing behind her.  Laura glared at her retreating back as she hopped up and down trying to remove her shoes quickly.  She raced after her, before realizing that running down a hardwood floor in socks was a terrible idea.  Unfortunately, it was a thought that occurred to her only two seconds before she went crashing into Carmilla.

 

Carmilla gave a slight “ _oomph_ ” and turned around to glare at her.

 

“Sorry!  I didn’t mean to!”  Laura’s hands were up in a defensive gesture.  Carmilla rolled her eyes.

 

“Watch yourself spaz.”

 

Laura made another apologetic noise before glancing about the room.  It was a fairly open room, a living room perhaps.  There was an uncomfortable looking couch off to one side and a fireplace on the other.  Enough room for dancing.  Which she supposed was the point.

 

“Where did you find this place?”

 

Carmilla didn’t turn around as she moved to fiddle with a record player Laura hadn’t noticed in the corner.

 

“I have to keep some of my secrets.  Otherwise I’ll lose my air of mystery, won’t I?”

 

There was a soft crackle as music filled the air.  Something classical that Laura didn’t recognize filled the air, the soft tones of stringed instruments melding together in harmony.

 

Carmilla sauntered over to stand in front of Laura.

 

“Okay creampuff.  Let’s find out how bad you are.”

 

Laura fought down the urge to be offended.  Well.  Rude as she was, Carmilla wasn’t wrong.  Laura knew she was going to be pretty bad at this; she wasn’t terribly coordinated on the best of days.  Then, her eyes widened as she realized something.  “You want to just start?  But I don’t know anything yet!  Don’t you have to at least teach me the basic steps?”

 

Carmilla looked at her steadily.  “The best way to learn is by doing.  Come on.”  Carmilla held out her hand which Laura took with some hesitation.

 

Carmilla tugged Laura into her chest and began moving, steering Laura’s movement with her body.  Two moves later, Laura was tripping over her feet.

 

“Sorry, sorry!  I told you I was going to be bad at this!”

 

Carmilla sighed.  “You really don’t have any sense of rhythm at all, do you?”

 

Laura pouted.  That was an unfair accusation.  Unfair...and probably true.  “Well we can’t all have perfect rhythm…”

 

Carmilla winced as Laura stepped on her toes again.  “Christ okay.  On my _count_.  1, 2, 3… 1, 2, 3…”

 

Laura tried to follow along in her head.  She managed 3 counts of feeling like she wasn’t a complete failure before stumbling over Carmilla _again_.  She apologized and Carmilla merely shook her head, pointing out the correct steps to follow (and actually explaining where her feet should go).

 

They stumbled along for a few more minutes, repeating the process over and over again.

 

Laura just wasn’t getting any better.

 

Carmilla growled.  “Cutie, maybe we should just give up on this whole venture.  You obviously need more work than a few hours can do.”

 

Laura’s eyes went wide.

 

“Oh no no no no no.  You promised!  You have to teach me!”

 

Carmilla shrugged.  “This isn’t working.  You might be able to do a basic step with a few weeks of practice.  But a few hours?  Forget it.  I haven’t even begun correcting your posture.”

 

Laura groaned.  “A few weeks?  I don’t have weeks!  I have a few _days_.”  Her head slumped, sinking against Carmilla from where they were still standing.

 

Carmilla looked at her for a few moments, debating.  Finally, she sighed and nudged Laura with her shoulder.  “Alright, I’m going to regret this.  But what’s wrong?”

 

“Oh I don’t know.  Maybe it’s that my ex is getting married.  And I’m such a loser that I don’t have a date.  And the reception is fairytale themed so they’re going to have a big ballroom floor and on top of not having a date, I can’t even _dance_.  Danny is going to take one look at me and be so glad we broke up.”

 

“Danny Lawrence?”

 

Laura lifted her head to look at Carmilla, but Carmilla’s face was impassive and impossible to read.  “Yeah, do you know her?”

 

“More like know of her.”  Carmilla stared at her for a few more minutes, before nodding to herself, seemingly having made up her mind about something.

 

“Okay creampuff.  Your sob story convinced me.  I’ll go with you.”

 

“You’ll… wait, _what_?”  Laura’s jaw hung open as she tried to process this turn of events.  “You don’t even like me!”

 

“Well I dislike the ginger giant more.  So.”

 

Carmilla shrugged and went back to counting aloud, leaving Laura to blindly follow as she tried to process this information.

 

On the one hand, Carmilla was infuriating.  On the other hand, she was obviously hot.  And a good dance partner.  Both of which would help make Laura look less like a loser who hadn’t dated anyone seriously since breaking up with Danny 3 years ago.

 

But Carmilla was really, really annoying.

 

But she was hot.  And nothing says, “I”m over my ex” quite like bringing a hot date to the wedding, right?

 

“Oh.  Huh.  Will you look at that buttercup.”

 

Laura jolted out of her thoughts with a “huh?” before promptly tripping over Carmilla’s feet for the umpteenth time and nearly sending them both crashing to the floor.

 

Carmilla grunted, struggling to keep them upright, “damnit cupcake.  My feet aren’t going to survive this.”

 

“Sorry!  Sorry, sorry, sorry.  I got caught up!  I swear I’ll try--”

 

Carmilla cut her off with a finger to her lips.  Laura swallowed.  When did Carmilla get so _close_?

 

“Are you done?”  Carmilla asked, annoyance flickering through her features.  Laura nodded.

 

“Right.  You’re clearly less terrible at this when you’re not thinking about it.  You didn’t trip once when you were completely zoned out.  So zone out more.”

 

Laura opened her mouth and shut it again.  Stop thinking?  How was she supposed to stop thinking?  Maybe if she just…

 

That thought had her crashing into Carmilla for the umpteenth time, Carmilla’s arms automatically encircling her.

 

For such a cold person, Carmilla was surprisingly warm.

 

“Are you enjoying yourself?”  Carmilla’s voice drawled out from somewhere above her.

 

Laura’s eyes widened as she realized where she’d just face-planted and scrambled away, muttering apologies the whole time.  She mentally cringed.  Getting to second base was _not_ how she’d planned on this afternoon going.  Then again, she also hadn’t anticipated picking up a date for the wedding.  So she had that going for her.  Carmilla merely laughed at her and swept her up again in her arms.

 

They continued dancing for a little while longer.  Laura couldn’t be certain, but she felt like she was getting a little better.  And possibly hurting Carmilla’s toes less.  But she was still anything but graceful.

 

She couldn’t help but admire Carmilla.  It was actually an incredible change to watch.  

 

Carmilla in real-life slouched, meandering through life with a sneer.  She seemed to perpetually project this countenance of ‘don’t bother me; I don’t care.’  As soon as she started dancing though, she immediately straightened up, perfect posture settling into her every movement.  It wasn’t that she was exactly rigid, but there was something absolutely regal in her pose.  Laura was more than a little envious.  Carmilla had the air of a countess.  Next to her, Laura felt like a bumbling fool.

 

“Where did you learn to dance like this?”

 

Carmilla sighed.  “Do you _ever_ stop talking?”

 

“Not really, no.  It was one of the notes on my kindergarten report card.  ‘Laura is a bright student, but she finds herself unable to stop talking, even when she is supposed to.’”

 

Carmilla tilted her head back and laughed.  “So even as a mini-creampuff, you were like this.”

 

Laura nodded her assent, trying to decide how much of Carmilla’s nicknames were meant as insults.  

 

“Of course you were,” Carmilla mused, “God I bet you were even shorter than you are now.  Could anyone even see you back then?  They must have needed a magnifying glass.”

 

“Hey!” Laura objected, “I’m only like an inch shorter than you!”  She glared at the other girl, who just laughed again in response.

 

“Yes.  And that inch must mean a whole lot when you have so few of them.”

 

“Excuse me!”  Laura tried to be indignant, but it was hard in the face of Carmilla’s laugh.  For the first time in the entire length of time they’d known one another, Carmilla didn’t seem to be laughing at her in a mean-spirited way.  In fact, there seemed to be something almost teasing about it.  Light-hearted.  In good fun.  Like they were actually friends.

 

It made Laura’s head spin just to think about it.

 

Eventually, Carmilla cut their dancing short, and decided to call it a night.

 

Laura glanced out the window with some surprise.  It had still been in the early afternoon when they’d met.  But now the sun dipped low in the sky, nightfall rapidly approaching.  She’d somehow spent the entire afternoon with Carmilla.  And they hadn’t killed each other.  Odd.

 

__________________

 

“Not that one.”

 

“You barely glanced at it!”

 

Carmilla gave her a lazy shrug from where she was sprawled out on a chair.  “I could’ve told you that before you even put it on sundance.  That’s not a great color for you.”

 

“Ugh!”  Laura threw up her hands in exasperation, stomping back into the changing room.  When she’d asked Carmilla to come help her look for a dress, she hadn’t been thinking anything beyond, ‘Carmilla probably knows what to wear to these types of things.’

 

And after their dance lesson had gone so smoothly, she’d assumed this would too.  Clearly, she had had much too high of hopes.  Carmilla had reverted back to the same sullen creature she’d known for years and vetoed every dress she tried with barely a glance in her direction.

 

Laura grumbled to herself.  This had been a terrible idea.  Why had Carmilla even agreed to come to this?  She ran a hand through her hair in frustration as she ripped the dress over her head and put it back on the hanger.  

 

There was only one dress she hadn’t yet tried.  It was a deep red and probably a little more risqué than she’d normally be okay with.  Come to think of it, she didn’t even remember picking it up.  

 

Oh well.  Might as well try it on so Carmilla could reject it and they could move on to the next store.  

 

Laura slipped it on, letting the silky material settle over her skin, before abruptly yanking the door open.

 

She popped a hand over her hip in exasperation, “well?!”

 

Carmilla looked up at her, bored expression still in place.  And then promptly froze.

 

Laura fidgeted a little under her gaze.

 

“Um…Carm?  You still in there?”

 

Carmilla swallowed noticeably before rasping out, “that one.  Definitely go with that one.”

 

Laura frowned.  She wasn’t sure if she was comfortable with the dress.

 

“I don’t know.  I didn’t even check the price tag.  It might be too much—“

 

“If you care all that much, I’ll buy it for you.  I promise you Laura.  That one.”

 

Laura fidgeted again.  Well.  If Carmilla was offering… and Laura couldn’t deny that it was something of an ego boost to have this gorgeous woman who’d virtually ignored her this whole trip suddenly staring like she wanted to eat her.  

 

“…Okay.  But you’re paying for it.”

 

Carmilla smirked, standing and sashaying into Laura’s space.

 

“Whatever you say sweetheart,” she husked into Laura’s ear.

 

Laura shivered, blushing a little, before yanking herself away and rushing back into the changing room.

 

What in hell or Hogwarts was that?

 

__________________

 

Somehow Carmilla had weasled her way into Laura paying for her lunch.  Something about how “I did you a favor cutie.  Aren’t you going to pay me back?” and how “it would’ve taken way longer and you would’ve chosen something worse if I wasn’t here.”

 

Laura grumbled a little, mostly for show.  But Carmilla had stuck to her word and bought the red dress (despite it ending up being way over Laura’s initial price point, Carmilla had insisted).  So Laura figured the least she could do was buy her lunch with the money she had saved on dress shopping.

 

“So why _did_ you agree to come with me?”  Laura asked, as she took a bite of her burger.

 

Carmilla shrugged as she stuffed a few fries into her face.  “Had to make sure we were going to be coordinated.”

 

Laura’s brow furrowed.  Plausible, but highly unlikely.  “I could’ve just sent you a picture,” she pointed out.

 

Carmilla took a long, loud slurp of her drink and Laura winced.  Gross.  Carmilla took a long pause, fiddling with her straw.

 

“Maybe I wanted to make sure you look good.  There’s more to showing up an ex than just a hot partner.”

 

Laura frowned.  Was Carmilla admitting she actually cared about this?  

 

“Why do you care whether I look good or bad?”

 

Carmilla mumbled softly, “no one wants to look bad in front of an ex sweetheart.”

 

Laura nodded, but a smile spread across her face.  This might be the sweetest thing Carmilla has ever done for her.  Maybe she wasn’t so bad after all.

 

Funny how quickly an opinion of a person can change.

 

Carmilla caught sight of her expression and mock-glared at her.

 

“Shut up and eat your fries, cupcake.”

 

Laura tossed her a silly salute, but kept smiling.  

 

__________________

 

Somehow, lunch snowballed into lounging on the couch watching Netflix together.  Which morphed into it being late enough to order dinner in.  Which they did, whilst bickering over Chinese food orders.

 

(“ _No cupcake.  General Tso is not a real person.  It’s not even real Chinese food!”_

_“Quit being such a food snob Carm_.”)

 

Carmilla complained about Laura’s choice of Doctor Who, but proved surprisingly knowledgeable on the subject.  When Laura questioned her, Carmilla grumbled about a marathon once when Laf was on the outs with Perry.  Laura’s heart melted a little more.

 

Somewhere in the middle of Rose and the Doctor off to New Earth, Laura drifted off.  When she came to the Doctor was meeting Madame de Pompadour.  

 

“Oh good you’re awake.  Well, this has been fun, but I’ve got to go.  Get my beauty rest and all.  Although it looks like you’ve had a head start.”

 

Groggily, Laura turned, only to realize to her vague horror that she was sleeping on top of Carmilla.  When had this happened?  When she’d fallen asleep, they’d only been sitting next to one another.  But now Carmilla was stretched out along the couch and Laura was pretty much draped over her.

 

Carmilla made for a surprisingly comfy pillow, but that didn’t stop Laura from turning bright red and stuttering out her apologies.  Carmilla merely waved her off as she leaned down to grab the jacket she’d chucked onto the floor earlier in their night, flipping it over one shoulder.

 

“Wait… why didn’t you push me off?”

 

Carmilla gave a shrug.  “I was cold.  You made a decent blanket.”

 

Laura stared pointedly at the jacket in Carmilla’s hands, but Carmilla continued on, “besides creampuff, if I’m your date to the wedding, we’re going to have to be comfortable in each other’s personal space.”

 

Oh.  In the rush of _having_ a date, Laura had forgotten that it meant that she had a _date_.  Someone whom she was supposedly seeing.  Well.  That complicated things.

 

She bade Carmilla goodnight, who gave her a backwards wave and disappeared out the door.

 

She blew out a breath.  Okay.  Pretend to date Carmilla.  How hard could it be?

 

__________________

 

They spent the next few days spending way too much time hanging out.  They met up once more at the first apartment, which Carmilla begrudgingly admitted was her mother’s.  Laura was astonished to realize that for someone she had known and not thought much of for years, Carmilla made for surprisingly good company.  Sure, she was still snarky. But it was mostly in good fun.  

 

She told Laf as much when she met them for lunch.  Laf gave her an astonished glance.

 

“Wait.  You two hung out again after the dance thing?”

 

Laura squirmed a little.  She may have spent a lot of time complaining about Carmilla’s rudeness to Laf in the past.  And _might_ have whined whenever Laf mentioned inviting Carmilla to something.  She probably deserved this response.

 

“So… as it turns out, Carmilla is not the worst person in the world to hang out with.  So we may have been… hanging out.”

 

“Wait,” Laf demanded, “more than once?  How many times have you seen her in the last few days??”

 

Laura squirmed again.

 

“...every day?”

 

Laf gave her another astonished glance, mouth gaping open at the revelation.  Laura twisted in her chair.  Okay.  So she and Carmilla didn’t have the greatest track record.  So what?  Opinions change.  Laf was always the first person championing how great Carmilla was.  Why was this so weird?

 

And then Laf broke out into gales of laughter.

 

“You--and Carmilla--every day!”  They couldn’t get through more than a few words without more peals of laughter escaping.

 

Laura huffed.  Okay.  It honestly wasn’t that funny.  Laf hung out with Carmilla all the time.  Why should it be weird if Laura did the same?  She asked Laf as much.

 

“Um maybe because you’ve spent _years_ telling me how much you hated her?”

 

“I never hated her!”  At Laf’s incredulous look, Laura backtracked a little.  “I just… strongly disliked her.  And voiced that opinion.  Many times.  Look, you know I talk a lot!”

 

Laf finally calmed down.  “Well glad you guys finally worked that out.  Now it won’t be so awkward when I want to of my best friends to come to something with me and Perr.  Do you have plans to hang out with her again?”

 

Laura shot Laf a slightly guilty look.

 

“Oh yeah.  About that...she might be my date to the wedding?”

 

That just set Laf off again.  Laura crossed her arms and sat back to wait out the the laughter.

 

__________________

 

Cupcake (4:45 pm):  hey you coming to pick me up?

 

Carmilla (4:47 pm): Relax cupcake.  I’m on my way.

 

Cupcake (4:48 pm):  kk.  see you soon!  :)  :)  :)

 

__________________

 

Laura twisted her hands together, waiting for Carmilla.  This was a bad idea.  Was this a bad idea?  It was beginning to feel like a bad idea.

 

The doorbell rang and she jumped.  Okay.  Calm down.  Just Carmilla.  Carmilla who up until a few days ago she hated.  Nothing to get worked up over.  She tried to calm her racing heart and itchy palms and walked stiffly to the door.

 

When she opened it, she briefly forgot how to breathe.  She’d always known objectively that Carmilla was hot, but this was a whole other level.  Carmilla’s dress was a deep red and while Laura wouldn’t exactly classify it as _slinky_ \--there was definitely class to it--it did make her mind go immediately in an R-rated direction.  She mentally scolded herself for being such a raging lesbian, before it clicked in her brain.

 

“...is that dress the same color as mine?”

 

Carmilla winked at her and Laura fought the immediate urge to blush.

 

“We had to match somehow cutie.  And as good as I look in a tux, I was feeling a dress this time.  Sorry.”

 

“You can wear the tux next time,” Laura mumbled.

 

Carmilla’s answering smirk spoke volumes as Laura mentally chastised herself for the comment.  Next time?  They still needed to get through this time first.  Carmilla interrupted her thoughts by holding out her arm like they were in an old school movie.

 

“Shall we?”

 

Laura took Carmilla’s surprisingly warm arm and followed her down to Carmilla’s car, her head swirling with thoughts.  

 

Oh.  She hadn’t complimented her on the dress.  She should do that, right?

 

“...you look really good.”

 

Carmilla’s arrogant, “I know,” should have been less attractive.  Unfortunately, it was infuriatingly hot.  Carmilla’s gaze turned to Laura, sweeping her appraisingly.

 

“You look hot too cupcake.  We’re gonna knock ‘em dead.”

 

__________________

 

The ceremony was short, but lovely.  Danny cried as her bride walked down the aisle and Laura was relieved to find that she was genuinely happy for her.

 

At the reception, they stood in line to greet the new brides who were beaming ear to ear.  Carmilla stiffened next to Laura and Laura was reminded of her initial reaction to this being Danny’s wedding.  She ran what she hoped was a soothing hand down Carmilla’s arm.  Carmilla relaxed slightly, wrapping a loose arm around Laura’s waist and Laura smiled back at her reflexively.

 

And then all of a sudden they were in front of Mrs. and Mrs. Lawrence.

 

“Danny!  Hi!  The ceremony was so gorgeous!  Congrats to you and Ell!”  Laura beamed at Danny who smiled at her and then immediately froze when she saw Carmilla.

 

Laura glanced back at Carmilla who had also gone fairly still.  Geez, that must be some pretty bad blood between them.

 

“Ah Danny, Ell.  This is Carmilla.”  She elaborated mostly for Ell’s sake since it was clear that Danny and Carmilla knew each other.

 

“Um, I know,” came Ell’s reply.  “I thought you weren’t going to be able to make it Carmilla?”

 

Carmilla gave a disinterested shrug, pulling Laura a little closer.

 

“I wasn’t going to come, but my little cupcake here convinced me to.”

 

Well this could not be more awkward.  And apparently Ell and Carmilla had been introduced.  So she was the odd one out.  Gross.  Laura hastily made their excuses and pulled them away from that mess.

 

“What do you and Danny have against one another?”  she asked as soon as they were out of earshot.

 

Carmilla grimaced.  “Danny dated an ex that I didn’t part with on great terms.  She’s hated my guts ever since.”

 

“Oh.”  That made sense.  Danny was loyal to a fault.  If Carmilla had hurt someone that Danny cared about, even incidentally, Danny would probably hate her guts till the end of time.  It was too bad Danny dragged Ell into it too.  Just the thought of the way Carmilla was being treated by the two of them made Laura twitch on Carmilla’s behalf.

 

She managed to calm down through dinner and by the time Carmilla had pulled her onto the dance floor with a wink and a, “let’s see how much you retained cutie,” Laura was feeling pretty good again.

 

It didn’t hurt that Carmilla had wrapped her arms tightly around Laura, pulling them closer than they had been that first day they’d danced.  Every time Laura stumbled, Carmilla’s warm arms were there to pull her back up, a ready smile on her face.  Like she didn’t care that she was being tripped over.  Like she wanted to be there.

 

The next few hours passed like something out of a fairytale.  Which was fitting given the lavish ballroom they found themselves in.  The placed shimmered in warm yellow lighting and the quartet that had been booked was stunningly gorgeous.  And Laura was in the middle of it all, dancing with the most beautiful girl in the room.  She should pinch herself because she had to be dreaming.  

 

The ballroom must have been something Ell wanted because Laura could never have pictured Danny asking for this setup.  Or maybe it’s something that Danny had wanted and it was just one more reason that she and Laura hadn’t worked out.

 

Regardless, Laura found that beneath the shimmering lights and the fancy footwork, the only thing that really seemed to matter was Carmilla.  Carmilla who led her patiently and gently, easing her through the steps.  With Carmilla everything seemed so easy.  Everything else faded away.

 

Eventually they slowed, Laura’s head drooping as she struggled to stay awake, tired from all the exertion of dancing.

 

Carmilla smiled and tugged her closer.  For a split second they were frozen in front of one another, faces flushed from the exertion of dancing, lips mere centimeters apart.  Carmilla’s eyes darted down to Laura’s lips and then back up to her eyes.  Laura flushed red in response.  They were at a standstill.  Laura wondered if she should make a move.  

 

Laura’s thoughts were broken by an unexpected yawn that shattered the moment.  Carmilla chuckled and tugged Laura so she could rest her head on Carmilla’s shoulder.

 

“Carm?” came the sleepy question out of Laura.

 

Carmilla merely shushed her and continued spinning them in slow, lazy circles on the dance floor.

 

Laura smiled into the crook of her neck, breathing deeply.  Carmilla smelled nice.  Like chocolate and something distinctly woodsy.  Plus she was warm.  She could absolutely fall asleep here…

 

“Woah creampuff.”  Carmilla’s voice startled her from where she was beginning to slip.  “Okay, as much as I enjoy this, trying to keep my balance in heels and holding you up is maybe not the best idea.”

 

Together, they made their way back to the table, where Laura quickly settled on a chair, sprawled out and unwilling to move.

 

Carmilla chuckled.

 

“Alright I’m just going to get our coats.  I’ll be right back Laura.”

 

Laura’s brain fought through it’s haziness to feel a tinge go down her spine.

 

“Carm.  You called me Laura,” she slurred.

 

“It’s your name, isn’t it?”  Carmilla teased.

 

Laura just smiled back sleepily.  “S’nice.  You should do it more often.  I like the way my name sounds coming from your lips.”

 

Carmilla smiled, hand coming up to brush a stray hair out of Laura’s face.

 

“Maybe I will… Laura.”

 

Laura watched her go, a no doubt dopey expression taking over her face.  Tonight… these last few days.  They felt like they could be the start of something amazing.  And Laura couldn’t wait to see what it was.

 

“Hey Hollis.”  Danny slid into the seat next to her.

 

“Danny!”  Laura gave her a happy wave.  “The reception is absolutely gorgeous!”

 

“Thanks.”  Danny gave her a soft smile and Laura could suddenly see what people meant when they called brides _glowing_.  Danny looked so happy.  “I’m just happy so long as Ell is happy.”

 

“Well you two are wonderful together.”  

 

Danny laughed.  “Well we certainly think so.”

 

“Was the fairytale theme Ell’s idea?”  Laura was being polite, but the journalist in her was also curious.  Danny loved English literature and there were balls in those, but Laura never thought it was Danny’s thing.

 

Danny smiled fondly.  “Yeah.  Ell’s family is very traditionally southern so we were always going to do a big shindig.  And Ell’s dad used to call her Princess when she was little so she grew up wanting to go to a big ball.  Didn’t hurt that our favorite book is _Pride and Prejudice_.”

 

Laura smiled.  That made sense.  “Well this place could certainly pass for Netherfield tonight!”

 

“Thanks.  That’s essentially what we were going for.”  

 

There was a beat of silence as Laura tried to marshal her thoughts.  It was hard because she was half asleep, but this was Danny’s day.  She could be awake a little longer to talk to her friend.  Danny beat her to the punch.

 

“So you and Karnstein, huh?”

 

“Hm?  Oh yeah.  She’s great,” Laura said happily, lips curving into a smile.  It didn’t even feel like a lie.

 

Danny’s lips twisted into a grimace.

 

“Look Laura.  She’s not great news.”

 

Laura could immediately feel her defenses raise.  Ah yes.  One of the many reasons why she and Danny did not work out.  Her need to intervene in Laura’s life.

 

“Danny I think I can make my own choices.”

 

Danny shot her a look.  “I mean it Laura.  You should stay away from her.”

 

Laura clenched her fists.  She should not get mad at the bride on her wedding day.  That was just bad form.

 

“She told me about your past Dan.  Don’t you think you’re a little biased?”

 

Danny shot her a slightly confused look.  “ _My_ past with Carmilla?  Don’t you mean _Ell’s_?”

 

It was Laura’s turn to look confused.  Danny huffed, rolling her eyes.

 

“Of course she didn’t tell you.  Typical.  Carmilla was Ell’s ex before I started dating her.  They split on bad terms and now Carmilla looks for every opportunity to get back at Ell.  Including being here with my ex I guess.”

 

Laura’s jaw tensed up.  She didn’t want to believe Danny.  Except she totally did.  Danny had always been honest with her.  Suddenly all the pieces that hadn’t quite added up, snapped into place in her mind.  “ _No one wants to look bad in front of an ex_.”  Laura thought at the time that Carmilla was being empathetic.  But she was being literal.  And talking about herself and not Laura.  Oh wow.  Had that really been why she’s invested all that extra effort into teaching her how to dance?  Into picking out her dress?  Laura’s head was spinning with the revelation.

 

It turns out Carmilla really was the jackass Laura thought she was all along.

 

Funny how quickly an opinion of a person can change.

 

Laura and Danny made awkward small talk for a few more moments before Danny shuffled off to a less strained table.  

 

Carmilla came back shortly after, both their jackets in hand.

 

“Hey Laur.  Sorry about the holdup; there was a mixup about one of the jackets. It took a little longer.  You ready to go?”

 

Laura snagged her jacket stiffly and then stood to walk to the car.  Carmilla’s brow furrowed as she tried to sling an arm around Laura’s shoulder, but Laura shrugged her off.

 

The car ride back to Laura’s place was silent, Laura stewing in her thoughts and emotions.  When Carmilla parked in front of Laura’s apartment, she spoke.

 

“Okay.  Did I do something wrong?  Because it feels like you’re suddenly giving me the cold shoulder again.”

 

“I don’t know,” Laura let it all bubble out, “maybe you let me think you and Danny had beef over some girl, when the girl was actually _Ell_.”

 

Carmilla visibly jerked.  Laura continued.

 

“You could have told me you were just _using me_ to get back at your ex.”

 

Carmilla’s eyes widened before they narrowed again.

 

“Hold up sweetheart.  If memory serves correctly, you were using me to get back at your ex first.”

 

“That was different!”  Laura spluttered.  That was before… before Laura realized that she might have not-so-platonic feelings about Carmilla.

 

“How so?”  Carmilla’s tone was harsh, much like the years Laura had known her prior.  Nothing like the Carmilla of the past few days.  Laura briefly lamented the loss of that Carmilla, before sucking it up.  That Carmilla had just been an illusion.  An illusion to get what the real Carmilla wanted.  Nothing more.

 

“I was honest to you about it!  And I wasn’t using you to get back at her!  I just didn’t want to look like a loser in front of her!”

 

Carmilla sneered.

 

“Poh-tae-toh, poh-tah-toe.  Spare me your righteous indignation sundance.  We were both doing the exact same thing.  Honesty has nothing to do with it.”

 

“Honesty has everything to do with it!  Everyone deserves the truth.  Even you.”  Laura was on a roll now, spitting words to soothe her wounded heart.

 

When Carmilla glared but didn’t respond, Laura realized the conversation was over.

 

She pulled open the car door and walked away into the night.

 

Only when she was safely back in her apartment, did she allow herself to curl on the floor, and mourn what might have been.

 

__________________

 

It had been weeks.  Weeks of awkward avoidance and indulgent waves of feelings.  Laura knew it was stupid.  They hadn’t been dating.  Hadn’t even been friends that long.  But still she mourned the loss of Carmilla.

 

She sighed when she heard the doorbell ring.  Probably Laf again. They and Perry had been careful with her since her minor breakdown at the mention of Carmilla.  Now they alternated bringing her baked goods and ensuring she left the house like a functional human being.

 

She slouched her way over to the door.  It rang again.

 

“Coming Laf!  Geez, you’d think you’d learn a little patien--” her tirade cut off when she opened the door.

 

There, standing in her door, was Carmilla.  Juggling the entirely too large phonograph in her hands.  The elevator was out.  Had she lugged the thing up six flights of stairs?

 

Well whatever her reasons, Laura didn’t want to hear them.  She frowned and moved to shut the door again.

 

“Wait!”  Carmilla’s hand shot out as she tried to block the door from closing.  In so doing, she nearly lost control of the record player, cursing as it slipped.

 

Laura sighed, feeling world-weary.

 

“What Carmilla?”  Carmilla’s name felt like a foreign presence in her mouth.  Her tongue felt like lead.  Would it always feel like this?

 

“Look,” said Carmilla, a little breathlessly, “I think maybe we got off on the wrong foot.  And that maybe you could give me the chance to be honest with you.  Because I wasn’t totally honest before.”

 

Laura raised an eyebrow.

 

“And what’s the phonograph for?”  She couldn’t help being a little curious.  Carmilla had obviously gone through pains to bring it here.

 

“I…” Carmilla faltered for a moment, before regaining her bearings, “I find it easier to be honest when we’re dancing.  So I thought we could…” she trailed off, shrugging.  “For old times’ sake?”

 

Laura pursed her lips.

 

Carmilla seemed sincere.  And Laura had spent enough time thinking about the way the whole night had gone down to realize that as much as she disliked the dishonesty, it was mostly because her feelings had gotten hurt in the process.  She should probably give Carmilla at least a chance.  If only for Laf’s sake.

 

“Fine.”  Laura stepped back to let her through.

 

Carmilla’s eyes lit up as she stepped into the apartment.  Laura tried to ignore the way her heart reacted.   _Traitor_.

 

“One song Carmilla,” she warned.

 

Carmilla nodded seriously, looking for some place to put the record player down and setting it on the coffee table.  She carefully slipped a disc out of the sleeve she’d been carrying under it, and put it in place.  

 

As the music began to play, Laura’s heart seized.  She recognized this song.  It was the same song that had been playing at the wedding when they first got up to dance.  How had Carmilla remembered it?

 

Carmilla held out her hand and Laura took it without thinking.  They moved together seamlessly, amazing given how poorly their first dance had gone.  There wasn’t a ton of room to dance in Laura’s living room, but somehow they managed without knocking into anything.  

 

Carmilla was silent for a moment, her warm hand clenching and unclenching around Laura’s hip as she moved them in smooth circles as she seemed to struggle with what to say.  Finally, she spoke, letting the words just tumble out.

 

“So.  I dated Ell.  She was my first love.  We were highschool sweethearts.  And everything was perfect in high school.  It was me and her against the world.  No one was going to stop us.  But we hit college.  And the long distance thing didn’t go so well.  We spent a lot of time fighting.  Probably more my fault than hers,” Carmilla laughed mirthlessly, “she didn’t take kindly to the fact that I wanted to go out and enjoy myself on late nights, drinking and partying.”

 

Carmilla was quiet, lost in memories.  Laura rubbed her thumb against Carmilla’s trying to bring her back.

 

“And then…?”

 

Carmilla’s gaze snapped back to Laura’s and held.  “The usual.  We were on and off for much of college.  Fighting and screaming when we were still together.  We ended up being terrible for one another.  But first loves die hard.  And when we finally broke it off for good after seven rocky years, it didn’t feel great that she was dating Danny by the end of the month.”

 

Carmilla shrugged, looking miserable.  “We were terrible together, but she was all I’d ever known.  And after 7 years… I guess I just sort of assumed we’d be together forever.”

 

They’d stopped really dancing at this point, just swaying in slow circles on Laura’s living room floor.

 

“In the two years that followed, I was kind of pathetic.  I got drunk a lot.  Slept with a lot of people.  I figured I wasn’t good at the relationship thing.  So why bother?  I RSVP’d no to the wedding when it came in because even if I was over Ell, it still felt like rubbing it in my face.  Like the problem so clearly wasn’t her.  It was me.  And then you came along and I... “  she let go of Laura’s waist to scrub a hand down her face.

 

“I didn’t tell you because I don’t like talking about our relationship.  So yes, it started as a way to show Ell that I was fine without her.  But before we even got to the wedding, it was about more than that.  You know that, right?  You know?”

 

Carmilla’s eyes were pleading with her to understand.  Laura’s heart softened a little.

 

“I know.”

 

She leaned in, pulling her hand away from Carmilla’s to drape her arms around Carmilla’s neck as Carmilla’s settled around her waist.

 

The sound was muffled as she spoke again into Carmilla’s neck, mumbling a little, “I know.”

 

Laura sighed into Carmilla’s arms.  This was the best she’d felt since she’d last been in them.  Terrifying, but true.  Even now when Laura was wary of Carmilla, she felt comfortable with her.  There was something about them that just fit together.  

 

They swayed there until the record ran out and Carmilla grimaced.

 

“I guess I should let you go.”

 

Laura slowly disentangled their limbs and stepped away.

 

Carmilla moved to grab the phonograph, carefully slipping the record back in its sleeve.

 

She turned to Laura.

 

“Can I text you?”  She looked so hopeful.  But Laura was still smarting.  And starting something up with someone who had admitted to having relationship issues probably wasn’t her best idea.  But something in her still felt like she and Carmilla could be something.  Just maybe with a little more time and  thinking this time.

 

“I’ll… I’ll text you Carm.”

 

The nickname was a concession and Carmilla seemed to know it.  She shifted on her feet, still balancing the phonograph.

 

“You mean that though?  You’re not just saying it to be polite?”

 

Carmilla’s voice sounded as scared as Laura felt.  So at least that made two of them.

 

“Promise.”

 

Carmilla nodded and walked out the door.

 

As soon as she’d gone, Laura blew out a breath.  So.  She should probably call Laf.

 

__________________

 

Laura (3:34): hey

Carmilla (3:35):  Hey.

Laura (3:35): …

Carmilla (3:36): You texted me cupcake.

Laura (3:39): ...forget it

Carmilla (3:40): No, wait.  Please.  Talk to me.

Laura (3:47): I miss you sometimes.  even though I haven’t totally forgiven you.  and I don’t know what to do about it

Carmilla (3:48): I miss you too.

__________________

 

She had given in and texted Carmilla after three days.  Their texts were stilted, but they were both trying.  They hung out a couple of times with Perry and Lafontaine to chaperone.  It was all so very careful.  They made sure not to be alone.

 

And then a few weeks later they were.  They’d made plans to all hang out at Laura’s and watch some movies and binge on pizza.  But Perry had called last minute, frazzled.  Laf had come down with something and it was unclear what.  But neither of them would be able to make it.

 

Laura was just about to text Carmilla to cancel when she saw Carmilla’s car pull up.  She groaned.  Great.

 

When she opened the door, Carmilla gave her a soft ‘hey’ and then asked where the ginger twins were.

 

“Laf got sick and Perry’s taking care of them.”

 

Carmilla stepped back.

 

“Oh.  Do you want me to leave?”

 

Laura bit her lip.

 

“No.  Stay.  We were bound to be stuck together sometime.”

 

Carmilla nodded, still looking slightly uneasy.  

 

They moved around each other cautiously, like two moons orbiting the same planet, but never touching.

 

They settled on opposite ends of the couch as Laura popped in the movie for the night.  Carmilla groaned as soon as the title flashed on screen.

 

“ _When Harry Met Sally_?  Really cutie?  Could there _be_ a more heteronormative movie?  The tagline is literally ‘can men and women just be friends’ and then they end up together!”

 

Laura shushed her.  “It’s a good movie Carm.  Now shut up!”

 

And so it went.

 

It felt just like before.  Their interactions were all so effortlessly simple.  Carmilla would snark at something she found ridiculous and then Laura would fire back.  Give and take.  Push and pull.  Like waves rushing in.  And just when they thought it was over, the cycle would repeat itself.

 

When Carmilla left that night it wasn’t an awkward, “see you around,” but a snarky, “you’re lucky you’re so cute because your taste in movies is _awful_.”

 

And from there they slipped back into the routine effortlessly, just like the first time.

 

Their lives were suddenly a mesh of movie nights and cuddling and late-night dinners.  It wasn’t even planned.  They just sort of kept involving each other in their lives until it was hard to tell where one ended and another began.  When their friends asked about their plans it was never just for one, but for two.  Laura kind of liked being an _and_.

 

Laf joked that the only thing their relationship lacked was the sex.

 

Which was the other thing.  There was flirting, sure.  But Carmilla hadn’t come close to making a move on Laura since their almost-kiss at the wedding.  Laura worried that maybe she’d lost interest.  Carmilla was a flirty person in general.  Even when Laura had made it clear that she didn’t really like Carmilla for all those years, Carmilla had flirted with her.  And obviously flirted with many other girls.  And the thought of her flirting with other people now--the thought had her stupid heart clenching in anguish.

 

Laf scoffed at her when she’d said as much.  “She literally spends all her free time with you.  I used to have to drag her out to do anything!  She likes you Hollis.  Just ask her out.”

 

Laura bit her lip.

 

But it was probably true.  Given the last time they’d sort of talked about things… the ball was probably in Laura’s court.

 

So Laura decided to go for broke.  Because if she was going to destroy her friendship, might as well go all in, right?

 

__________________

 

It was another week before she found the time to be prepared.  And she was positively antsy.  Every time she’d seen Carmilla that week, she’d found herself awkward and nervous.  She was sure Carmilla had noticed, but Carmilla had suddenly found enough tact not to ask.

 

When she finally set the plan in motion, she was something of a nervous wreck.

 

__________________

 

Laura (4:45): hey carm!  want to come over tonight??

Carmilla (4:46): Like every other night?  Cupcake, I was just going to show up even if you didn’t invite me.

Laura (4:46): kk!  come over after work!  :)

Carmilla (4:48): I’ll be there.

__________________

 

She jumped when the doorbell rang and then laughed at herself.  Deja vu.

 

When she opened it, Carmilla was standing on the other side, eyebrow raised.

 

“So what’s going on that you felt weird enough to text me if I was coming over?”

 

Laura flushed.  Okay.   _Maybeee_ not as subtle as she thought.

 

“Well...I just… “

 

Ignoring her awkward stumbling, Carmilla sidestepped her into the living room.

 

“What the--”

 

Laura had pushed back all of her furniture to give them more space and lit the room with fairy lights.  A familiar turntable was in the corner.

 

Carmilla turned to her.

 

“Is that my mother’s…?”

 

Laura flushed.  “Yes.  I asked for it.”

 

Carmilla looked at her with an unreadable expression and Laura worried that she’d overstepped.  Finally, Carmilla smiled.

 

“You are something else, cutie.”

 

Laura’s answering grin was broad as she went to put a record on.  She turned back to Carmilla.

 

“Dance with me?”

 

“Always.”

 

Laura held out her hand for a waltz, but Carmilla smirked and pulled Laura flush against her, wrapping her arms around her waist, forcing Laura to instead settle her arms around Carmilla’s shoulders.

 

“You know there are less elaborate ways of asking me out cupcake.”

 

Carmilla’s teasing was light and her smile sure as she gripped Laura infinitesimally tighter.

 

Laura sighed.  

 

“I know.  But you’re special.  And I thought you deserved something special too.”

 

Carmilla stopped their swaying, frozen in place in the middle of the floor.    She looked at Laura, eyes slightly wide.  

 

“You’re not teasing about this?  You’re actually asking me out?”

 

Laura bit her lip.  “Trying to at any rate.  Clearly not doing the best job of it,” she joked.

 

Carmilla took in a shuddery breath, and closed her eyes.  A moment later she opened them and they were dark with emotion.  Her voice when she spoke was slightly ragged.

 

“I’m going to kiss you now.  And if that’s something you don’t want, you need to tell me immediately.”

 

“You think I did all of this because I _don’t_ want you to kiss me?  You’re dumber than you look Carm,” Laura teased, “It’s a good thing you’ve got such a pretty face.”

 

Carmilla laughed.  “Shut up Laura.”

 

And then her hands were coming up to cup Laura’s face and her lips were soft and warm against Laura’s and Laura’s brain promptly shut off.

 

When they broke for air, Carmilla laughed, picking Laura up off her feet and twirling them around.  The joy was infectious and Laura couldn’t stop smiling if she tried.

 

“You beat me to the punch.  If you hadn’t made a move by the end of the year, I was going to track you down _When Harry Met Sally_ style and insist that we’re perfect for each other.”

 

Laura laughed.  “Well it’s a good thing I did.  You were going to wait till the end of the year?  That would have taken forever.  Besides, this way I got to sweep you off your feet for once.”

 

Carmilla smirked at her, staring pointedly at the gap between Laura and the floor.

 

“Guess again cutie.  I’m still the one who swept you off your feet.”

 

Laura sighed happily into the crook of Carmilla’s neck.

 

“I’ll let you have that one.  Just this once.”

 

Carmilla’s laugh was low and throaty in her ear.

 

“Wouldn’t have it any other way cupcake.”

 

  


**Author's Note:**

> Note:  
> General Tso was a real person (despite the oft-repeated assumption he was not). However, Carm is correct in her snobbery about it not being from China; the dish was invented in NYC. They just named it after a random general.
> 
>  
> 
> This probably could have used another round of edits. But I'm tired and a friend is visiting so if it wasn't tonight, it wouldn't be till next week. That was too long to wait.
> 
>  
> 
> from-dusk-todawn.tumblr.com (Mind the missing hyphen)


End file.
